phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Viralius Deathbird
Viralius Deathbird is KTG's Rival from the Deathbirdverse. He wields getter rays as proficiently as KTG wields Spiral Power, to the point where he is also known as the Maverick Master of Getter Rays, and his only dream is to defeat KTG in battle. Recognizing the need for allies in this task, he has aligned himself with Thunder the Dark Hedgehog and has become part of the Anti-hero Trinity. Quiet and taciturn in his demeanor and single minded in his goal, he serves as the powerhouse of the group, and leaves the strategics to the other two members. While this would make him the junior member of the Triumvirate, he is no less formidable than his peers and is merely content to leave the strategic details to Thunder and Numa, allowing him to concentrate on perfecting his fighting techniques. With the return of Walton, the Bad-some 4 has been formed... again... or so it seems. who knows how long it will last, if it lasts at all. It is unknown what he will do after he reaches his goal, if he ever does. If Viralius has a plan, he is keeping it close to his chest. Background It has not been specified how Viralius escaped the destruction of his universe. But he has noted that, at the time of his arrival in the Phoenixverse, the last remaining planet in the Deathbirdverse is a wasteland. The destruction of his universe happened at the end of the year 2012; why this has happened remains a mystery. Since his arrival on Earth-640, he had made it known that his only goal was to prove himself superior to KTG in every way. However, he has recognized the need to ally himself with his rival, even fusing with KTG once to fight a Dark Being Known as Anubis Shenron. It is unknown when he joined the Anti-hero Trinity. The likelihood is that Viralius has recognized his own weaknesses and limits; as a result, he is unwilling to attack the entire Phoenix Corps by himself. Personality Viralius is primarily sullen, bad-tempered, ruthless and single-minded. He thinks of little else bar his self-imposed objective of proving himself better than KTG. It's noted when he's Truly angry and pissed off, green cracks will form on his skin and Viralius will go into what has only been described as a Batshit insane Blood-lust Berserker Rage, commonly known to many that know him as a "Viralius losing himself to the getter rays", "there goes Viralius!", "Batshit Viralius" or even "OH GOD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Situation. it's usually stopped when he's snapped out of it be it verbally, or physically.... as Mike Phoenix has Punched him out of it Many, many times. too many to count as of recently. Viralius also holds a profound hatred for mind-control, and those who use it. Powers and Abilities Viralius Deathbird has mastered various techniques that rival KTG's own. For example, he matches KTG's Mugen Drill Breaker with his "True Death Spark", along with "Final Death Blaze", a move like Vegito's Final Kamehameha to match KTG's Big Bang Kamehameha move, "Big Bang Universe", and more. He can also match KTG's super forms with powered metamorphoses of his own, such as the "Getter God" or "Scythe Reaper" on some occasions. He has also mastered the Fusion Ritual, to the point where he has fused with his rival to form Phoenix Deathbird, and with Negative Numa to form Numa Deathbird. Like KTG, he carries a signature weapon as well, a double-headed scything axe. Each of the blades glow in a completely neon green light. He calls this weapon "DeathHawk 13". Relationships KTG Viralius thinks of KTG as the ONLY worthy rival to him, and his only goal is to defeat him in battle. Although on occasion they have had to team up to defeat a common foe, and even rarer, fuse together to fight an even bigger threat, KTG himself refers to their relationship as a Goku-Vegeta Complex, which is like Goku and Vegeta from Dragonball Z, in that KTG and Viralius are rivals, but sometimes team up to fight major threats to the universe if need be. Viralius agrees, if only because, in his words, "anybody who doesn't agree with this theory is a ****ing Idiot." Thunder Thunder may be the leader of the Bad-some 4, but Viralius himself thinks that he's just a robotic clone whom just needs to stay out of his way of Fighting KTG. Viralius obeys Thunder, as long as he allows him the honor of confronting KTG. Negative Numa Negative Numa, to Viralius, is a decent enough partner. Sometimes they get along, other times they don't... but Viralius has fused with Negative numa at least once. Walton Viralius doesn't mind him, so long as Walton doesn't piss him off. it's rumored Viralius' "batshit Rage" moments are one of the only things that scared Walton... or at least creeped him out... but so far it's only a rumor and Viralius hasn't commented about it... that or he just doesn't give a shit. Jiang Shi Mika Jiang Shi Mika regards him as a Love interest, much to Viralius' Frustration. Unlike Mika Phoenix's relation to KTG, Jiang Shi Mika glomps Viralius a lot more then Mika phoenix does and invades his personal space a bit ''too ''much. Viralius is fine with Jiang Shi Mika, so long she, in his own words, "KEEPS HER BLOODY SPACE". Viralius has said multiple times that he doesn't want a girlfriend, and that love is useless. Jiang Shi Mika has not listened to him when he says that and in turn Viralius has gotten many headaches with soon turn into rage-inducing aneurysm as he goes after someone to take out his frustration on. Most of the time, it's someone who he thinks deserves it, I.E. someone he hates or Someone he Deems as a Moron. The Timeskip Ten years into the future, Viralius's body would be worn down by constant battle, the unending use of Getter Rays converting his cells into techno-matter, until he would resemble a cybernetic organism. His relationship, and subsequently, his objective, regarding KTG had changed, following his awareness of the existence of three other alternate counterparts of his rival: Hyper Metal Mike, Micheal Fexin (discorded universe KTG) and Changling KTG... Plus a new rival... or in this case an arch-nemesis to Mike Phoenix... Ketsu Oblivion. Since then, he has acquired an even greater animosity for them than for the leader of the Phoenix Corps. While he regards Hyper Metal Mike as a worthy opponent to put to a test of wills, His friction for the hot-tempered Micheal Fexin has led to the two coming to blows. He once mentioned after a long battle with Micheal Fexin over a trivial matter that he has even less temper then Viralius himself, so he'll steer clear of his bad side to avoid unnecessary headaches. He regards the Changeling, however, with especially venomous hate, considering the Changeling's powers of mind control to be nothing less than abhorrent. as For Ketsu Oblivion, Viralius' tolerance for the Leader of the Rival Corps Known as Oblivion Force ranges from Between Micheal fexin and changeling KTG/Queen Geass(nobody if they're the same or not still.) to Way below changling KTG. Viralius has heard of the technology that Ketsu uses and it gives him nightmares of his universe's destruction... However, Ketsu's NGE system is not the same technology as the one in the nightmares that Viralius has... that tech belongs to a much stronger and eviler force whom may be revealed sooner then anyone thinks... The Only Viralius has worked with him was during the Hex Island incident, and Only Because Ketsu promised him a battle against Mike Phoenix. Even then his Loyalty is to himself and his 2 Allies. and even with that in mind, the world, if not all of existence awaits to when Ketsu Oblivion, Mike Phoenix and Viralius Deathbird will finally settle things and see who's the strongest in the Phoenixverse... Strongest Male anyways. It is unknown if he is still a member of the Anti-Hero Trinity and/or the Bad-some 4. Trivia *Even though Thunder the Dark Hedgehog is the leader, Viralius is shown to be insubordinate whenever KTG is concerned. He believes HE and HE alone should be the one to finish off KTG. Otherwise, Viralius is content to follow the Dark Hedgehog's orders, as well as those of Negative Numa's.. *A lot of the inspiration for Viralius's creation came from the ''Dragonball ''And ''Getter Robo ''franchise. *Don't ask what happened to DeathHawk 1 - 12. Just... Don't. Same goes for any of his other berserk buttons, I.e. harming Jiang Shi Mika (it's awkward), mentioning his destroyed universe/planet and/or dead family/friends/people, Any death-spirals being within his presence/threatening the existence of Innocent lives and etc., Mind Control, Ketsu's NGE system devices at Oblivion Force HQ, and so on. when they are pushed he goes into a batshit storm of berserker craziness. and in those cases most people who aren't pantheon chosen or Gods, from earth-0, aren't spiral saviors, or don't have a high power source like G-stone, Mazin Power, Trans-zam Drive and the like are usually asked to leave the area, Light Speed Post haste. when Pissed off, Viralius is a one man person of mass Destruction. beware those that irk his wrath, as you will definitely not like the results. Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Rivals Category:Beings whom Use Getter Rays Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon-Wielders Category:Universe Traveler Category:"my Mind is not a nice place to be" Category:Anti-Hero Trinity Category:Bad-some 4